


Perks

by JanaxIV



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, death mention, shippy if you squint really hard?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaxIV/pseuds/JanaxIV
Summary: For a friend who loves Hisoka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Perks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonfigs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonfigs/gifts).



> For a friend who loves Hisoka

Laying on a hard mattress, Hisoka lets the silence of the room wash over him, as needles are poked into his back with utmost precision. It had taken some time to convince Illumi to try using his skills in such a way, but the man's training as an assassin made it almost criminal not to. The needles were one thing, but to leave such a perfect understanding of human anatomy go to waste…

Yet, he had succeeded in getting this little perk for himself out of their deal. Illumi’s acupuncture help ease out even some of the worst pains and sores in his back.

"...you know, being like this…” There is no immediate reaction, as another needle sinks into his skin, just around the inner rim of his shoulder blade. Turning his head slightly, he focuses on Illumi’s unchanging expression, as if the hollow, black void of the man’s eyes holds the most incredible secrets. “How often do you think of killing me~?”

Silence. A sharp point hovers, just at the base of his skull, making the hairs on his neck raise slightly. With just a simple twitch of his wrist, Illumi could sink the cold tip of his tool into the knot of his nervous system, easily ending him right then and there. Instead he closes his eyes for a moment, before continuing his work. 

“I believe there is not one person in this building who does not think of ways to kill you at almost all points in time.”

The voice echoes off the room’s bare walls, reverberating in every corner like an inescapable taunt. Chrollo’s footsteps are almost inaudible as the man comes closer, fingers tracing along the edge of the bed. Standing before Hisoka, their eyes meet, and a smile slowly curls over Hisoka’s lips, a low hum making his chest rumble.

“I’m on your mind that often then?”

His renewed movement is enough of a hint for Illumi to quickly pluck his tools from Hisoka’s back, taking a few steps back as the man gets up. 

“Of course. After all...some of the others might think of taking my place some day, but you? No...You don’t care for the troupe, or for leadership… _you care for the thrill._ You, Hisoka, have to be my biggest concern.”

Standing face to face, there’s tension rippling between the two of them almost visibly, but neither makes any move. Time stretches seemingly endlessly, before finally, Hisoka breaks the moment with a dismissive way of his hand.

“Ah, maybe so. But not today. We all got better things to do, no? And this room is too cramped for a death match anyways.”

With that he laughs, turning away and leaving the room, flashing Illumi a final smile in passing. One day at least one of them would fall by the hands of one of the others. Until then? Well, might as well enjoy a few benefits.


End file.
